Relic
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: She's thirteen and he can't do anything right. He misses his little girl who would climb into his lap when he was working and insist on braiding his hair. It's time she inherited what's hers. Zuko and Honora story.


**A/N**: I'm not sure if anyone has done this before but I really wanted to.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

She's thirteen and he can't do anything right. He misses his little girl who would climb into his lap when he was working and insist on braiding his hair. He misses how she was just as enthusiastic about a new firebending move as she was about the painting she made for him.

She complains about everything and acts offended when he tries to placate her. She yells and says he'll never understand and neither will Mai and slams her door. He swears they can hear her in the outer islands.

At night he rubs his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He asks the darkness what he's doing wrong. Mai responds with a giggle (he treasures everyone of her laughs, even those at his expense) and says "weren't we like this at thirteen too?"

He glares. "At thirteen I was-"

"Self important enough to force your way into a war meeting, scarred and banished and angry," she sits beside him and kisses his cheek. "And called Uncle every horrible name you could think of while degrading your crew. I threw knives at pictures of my parents." He never knew that before. He doesn't argue and begins to count the days until she's twenty.

In moments of utter weakness he thinks that it might do her some good to take a three-year trip around the world. The ache that accompanies the thought is too horrible and shattering to bare (he'd die for her and her brothers).

Iroh comes for his yearly visit after one of her more spectacular tantrums. She's smiling and charming and he sees his little girl again. After a long hug Iroh rightfully calls her princess.

Her face hardens. "I don't want to be a princess if it means I have to be related to him," she flings her hand in his direction and it's getting hit with lightning all over again. _Maybe I am just like him._

"I'm sure you don't mean that Honora," Iroh offers trying to make the situation better.

"I do and you can't tell me I don't!" She stomps away and he breathes a sigh of relief that it's not just him that can set her off.

"She has your temper," Iroh chuckles as he follows his angry granddaughter inside.

Traditionally he and Iroh have tea after dinner. Usually Iroh brings the tea but this time he, Zuko, says he'll have it ready in their usual parlor.

He's on his feet the second Iroh closes the door and embracing the only father he's truly known. He apologizes profusely for every bad thing he's ever said and thanking him for not throwing his sorry ass overboard. Iroh holds him tighter whispering "you indulged my shopping" and "Lu Ten was just as angry sometimes" and "you've made me so proud, it will get better."

He holds tight for a few more moments before breaking away. "I made your favorite," its his apology and penance.

Iroh sips. "I'm glad all my teaching finally made a difference." Zuko smiles because he spent years trying to perfect his tea making and suffered through countless lessons.

"Every angry word she says makes me think I'm just like him," he admits for the first time out loud.

"Nonsense you are nothing like Ozai," Iroh says nonchalantly.

"How do-"

"You know full well if I ever thought you were like him I'd take your children away myself and force Aang on you." He's right and Zuko laughs for the first time in what feels like months.

"Is there anything I can do? I feel so helpless."

"She just has to outgrow this," his uncle offers sagely. "But reminding her you love her no matter what helps."

"How do you suggest I do that? She won't listen to anything Mai or I say," he's pretty sure he sounds like a teenager himself.

"Think of other ways to tell her," is the best advice Iroh can give.

This is part of Uncle's cryptic way to make him come to some realization on his own. He wishes Iroh would just tell him what he needs to learn because he's too old for these games.

It comes to him during his morning meditation. He shakes his head because its painfully obvious and he's sure this is what Uncle meant.

That night he makes the pilgrimage to her room. He knocks (he's been yelled at for not doing so in the past) and she calls to enter. She's relaxed on her bed, still in her normal clothes with a book spread on beside her.

Her glare could melt the paint off the walls. "What do you want?" she accuses crossing her arms over her chest. He's positive he's looking at himself at thirteen.

"I think its time you have this," he tentatively sits next to her. She doesn't move away but she does pull the box out of his hands. She opens it and takes the hairpiece out and turns it around in her hands.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince," he tells her, "but Sozin gave it to Avatar Roku and he worn it till he died. Grandpa then gave it to me when I was seventeen. I think its time you have it."

"Why?" He hates how distrustful she sounds.

"Because it is your birthright. No matter what we say to each other or how much you hate me you're still the crown princess of the Fire Nation and my daughter," he brushes a lock of hair from her face and notices for the first time that she really does have her mother's eyes. "Never forget who you are and that I love you." He tries to hug her but she moves away. He settles on quickly kissing her forehead before leaving.

At breakfast the next morning she's wearing the hairpiece. Iroh compliments her on it and she preens.

A week later she barges into his office walks right up to him and hugs him whispering, "thank you" and "I love you" before fleeing.

It's a start, he admits, but at least things appear to be getting better.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
